


Иду на посадку

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Actors, M/M, RPF, Romance, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Чувства или отношения?





	

Итан пытался сдержать улыбку, глядя в объектив. Ли лежал на спине и снимал его, и камера закрывала почти всё его лицо, кроме улыбающихся губ.

Итан подумал, что предпочёл бы, чтобы напарник был всегда таким весёлым. Правда, Ли, отчаянно стонущий под ним, не был весёлым. Скорее на его лице отпечатывалось сладкое страдание, и уголки глаз были мокрыми.

А иногда, в минуты грусти или задумчивости, кореец становился просто непозволительно красивым, так что хотелось молиться на эти черты как у древнего экзотического идола.

— Снято! — Хоук вышел из роли, где его персонажу полагалось смотреть куда-то и вспоминать разное. Ли ему активно помогал, то веселя, то… то зажигая. Правда, про второе на площадке не знали. Никто не знал, даже репортёры, что удивительно. Ли умел держать лицо как никто, а сам Итан… Кажется, он влетел в какие-то чувства, которых ещё не мог осознать и выпустить наружу.

— Твоя куртка. Твой кофе. Твой телефон. А пойдём ужинать? Еду уже привезли! Итан, ау, ты здесь? Земля вызывает Хоука, приём.

В чувства… или в отношения?

Может ли так быть, что они перескочили какие-то моменты притирки, сомнений? А вот эти размышления сейчас — не сомнения?

Нет, это чистое, неразбавленное счастье…

— Иду на посадку, Земля. Приём.


End file.
